


drops in the river (to be lost always)

by fio



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio/pseuds/fio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://ficbending.livejournal.com/578.html?thread=584258#t584258">this prompt</a> at the LoK kink meme:</p>
<p>
  <i>Mako likes to blindfold Bolin with his scarf when he fucks him...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	drops in the river (to be lost always)

Bolin whines every time Mako slides the scarf across his face, tying it behind his head and robbing him of his sight, but he never actually protests. It's their way of pretending that this is something other than it is—masking their shame and need with a scarf that reminds them both of love. Bolin's already making plenty of other noises by the time Mako brings out the scarf, anyway, and Mako kisses him to pacify him before pulling back and turning Bolin over.

Sometimes they can't wait very long after their matches and fuck by the lockers once Korra is gone. Other times they fuck in the gym, turned on by the thrill and fear of being found out if they don't finish before the next team comes in. They're in the attic today, Bolin pushed faced down into the couch with Mako above him, tugging down his slacks. Bolin's hands are bound with his own belt and his jacket is somewhere on the floor with Mako's boots, but his undershirt is still on and Mako doesn't bother getting his pants all the way off. Once they're down to Bolin's knees, Mako grabs him by the waist and hoists him up so his ass is presented up for Mako to bite at his skin.

"Nngh, Mako," Bolin moans into the couch cushion, and Mako punishes him for it by biting down hard. Bolin yelps and Mako releases his teeth before reaching under his belly, finding his cock half hard already and squeezes his fist around it.

"You gotta be quiet, Bo, someone downstairs might hear us," Mako says quietly, but the way he strokes up and down, his gloved hand hot and rough around Bolin's cock, just makes Bolin louder and louder, his whining desperate and half-crazed with pleasure. Mako leans down, pressing his chest flush against Bolin's back, rubbing the bulge in his slacks against Bolin's ass while his free hand reaches up to fill Bolin's mouth with his fingers. "I said you gotta be quiet," Mako whispers, this time right in Bolin's ear, and Bolin shudders and whimpers.

Mako loves the feel of it, Bolin tied up and helpless, denied his sight and movement, dependent on Mako for direction and pleasure. He knows it's sick, he _knows_ , since Bolin has always been dependent on him, the older brother, the _adult_ between them, ever since they lost their parents. But not like this. This is new.

And Mako _relishes_ in it, even if it fills him with guilt.

Mako is rutting against Bolin's ass now, humping him roughly through his slacks, and it's not enough for either of them, but Mako wants to hear Bolin _beg_ , to hear Bolin whimper and keen and—

" _Mako_ ," Bolin groans around Mako's fingers, and he pulls them out just enough for Bolin to say, voice clear but shaky, "Fuck me, _please_."

With one last slow rock of his hips, rubbing his erection into Bolin's warm skin, Mako pushes up and away from Bolin's back to undo his own clothes. The loss of his hands on Bolin's cock and inside his mouth makes him slump down into the couch beneath him, panting heavy and needy. Mako leaves his undershirt on once his jacket is off and only pulls down his pants enough for him to pull out his cock, hard and red as he slaps it against Bolin's ass. Bolin cries out when Mako taunts him with a push of the head of his cock against his hole, and Mako leans forward again, grabbing Bolin's wrists where they're tied behind his back and squeezing.

"What did I say about being quiet?"

"I can't, Mako, I can't—" Bolin is panting, almost hysterical with need, and Mako slides his gloved hand over his mouth to muffle him.

Mako lets go of Bolin's wrists to fumble for the lube inside his pocket, finding it and quickly spilling it across his hand, dragging it along his cock and biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. The feel of his hot, wet glove around his dick is nice, but he knows there's no better feeling than being inside Bolin, fucking him raw until they're both a mess of jittery limbs and Bolin is covered in bite marks and bruises.

He can't wait anymore and lines himself up without pulling away from where he's leaning down against Bolin's back, blindly pushing at Bolin's hole and shoving forward as he feels his way inside. Mako can feel Bolin's jaw clench underneath his hand, and he knows it hurts him at first, not having loosened up Bolin beforehand. But it doesn't take long for Mako to push his way inside, burying himself into Bolin's heat and tightness, because they fuck like this so often that Bolin's body has started opening right up for him. His thrusts are slow, measured and rhythmic as he lets Bolin adjust to him, but soon Bolin is shaking all over, pushing back against Mako every time he thrusts out. Mako's free hand grabs at Bolin's waist, holding him still while Mako moves inside him, but Bolin keeps making noises and small motions with his hips to try and fuck himself onto Mako's cock.

"Bo—" Mako starts to warn, but stops when Bolin breathes, " _Mmph_ ," against the inside of his hand. He lets go instantly, afraid that Bolin is asking him to stop, but when he's freed, Bolin moans, " _More_ , please, faster, I need _more_."

He leans back, one hand still on Bolin's hip while the other slides around Bolin's tied up wrists, and uses those as grips as he begins pounding hard into his brother, fucking him so hard it starts to hurt his hips where they slam into Bolin's ass. The sound of skin slapping together is only drowned out by Mako's hard breathing and Bolin's constant moans as he's fucked hard into the couch, bound and blinded while Mako takes and takes and _takes_.

Mako stares at the red scarf tied around Bolin's face while he fucks him, the last two remnants of his family. He thinks of his parents, of what they'd do if they knew about this. He wonders if he and Bo would still have this—whatever _this_ is, messed up and damaging as it is—if they were still alive. For a moment, he thinks he'd rather have this, here and now with Bolin, than their parents still alive and with them, but the guilt slams into him so hard a second later that his rhythm falters and his hands heat up, ready to spit fire where they're wrapped around Bolin's skin.

"Mako?" Bolin asks, sounding a bit panicked and snapping Mako out of it, making his hands cool down. "Mako, what's— _nngh, ah_!" he tries to ask, but Mako slides right back into his rhythm, fast and relentless, stealing the breath from Bolin's lungs as he's reduced to whimpers and panting.

He lets go of Bolin's wrists as he leans forward, wrapping an arm beneath Bolin's belly to reach for his cock and stroke him. Bolin keens, his insides tightening around Mako's cock and Mako groans into the skin of Bolin's shoulder at the feeling.

"Fuck, _Bo_ ," Mako hisses, hips slamming harder and harder, and Bolin takes it easily, moaning for more. "Gonna come," Mako warns, and Bolin whines, asking without words to be stroked and fucked to the point of bliss, and Mako obliges. Bolin comes first, Mako's hand sliding around his cock with practiced ease and familiar pressure, cock still driving in and out of him and a reckless, frantic pace, until he cries out, shuddering and jerking with each of Mako's thrusts as pleasure rolls through him and he coats Mako's hand in come. Mako follows him, eyes slamming shut as he buries his face in the back of Bolin's neck, hips ramming hard into Bolin even as his pace slows down and he comes, filling his brother with wetness. They don't move for a long time, their skin and clothes soaked with sweat and reeking of sex, even when Mako's cock finally softens and slips out, his come dripping down Bolin's ass and both their legs.

"Can you take it off now?" Bolin asks, voice rough and weak from so much moaning, and Mako reaches forward to undo the knot of his scarf. It slides off, falling onto the floor, and they look each other in the eye for a moment before looking away, guilt and shame souring the air between them now that they don't have the blindfold to hide the reality from each other.

They don't talk as they separate, putting space between them as they grab their clothes off the floor. Bolin bathes first, wobbling as he goes and Mako watches as more of his come leaks down his legs. He picks his scarf up from the floor, buries his face in it and sighs.

They'll do this together again tomorrow, and again the day after, and again and again until one of them finally has the strength to stop, but Mako knows that strength won't come from him.


End file.
